


Futa Ballbusting 1: Dark Lord

by RichardPercival



Series: Futa Ballbusting [1]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: CBT, Dark Lord, F/F, Fantasy, Fur, Futa, Futanari, Magic, ballbusting, roshambo, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: One of the Dark Lord's slaves tries to cheer up her Master





	Futa Ballbusting 1: Dark Lord

Being the ‘Dark Lord’ was fun, at first.  
Back in the good old days of my bid for world conquest, I was a frontline soldier! I towered above the battlefield in my black armor, bashed in heads, and witnessed exactly how each muscle in a person’s face could bend and contort to show true terror! I made the plans, I crafted my soldiers, I looted villages and cities, but victory was never a sure thing! I simply didn’t have the magic reserves to pump out an endless amount of soldiers, I even lost battles occasionally!  
It was great, it really was.  
But then my domain grew so vast, and I went to war on so many fronts, that I just couldn’t fight on the front lines anymore. I had to actually administrate the territory I conquered… When I wasn’t doing that, all my free time was spent in the vast spawning pits at the deepest point in my dungeon, brewing new slaves and soldiers by the thousands…  
Life just seemed so… Empty.  
Weather I created an emergency batch of slaves to build a massive forge that pumped out supplies, imbued certain batches with magical abilities, or read one of my General’s plans for an invasion and started a new batch of warriors, it was all so heart wrenchingly boring and mundane!!  
The one, singular reason why I never killed myself or abandoned my forces to go start again somewhere else, is because I really loved my slaves, and they all loved me.  
Now, to clarify, ‘slave’ was a term I used before I realized that my creations would have consciousness, but I’m awful at naming so it stuck.  
Imagine a petite, feminine creature covered in soft, light tan fur. They had pointy ears, four moth wings hovering about an inch off their back, and reverse jointed legs that end in these absurdly soft paws. Approximately a third of these creatures were women, and the rest are futas, like me.  
Of course, none had nuts bigger than mine!  
In fact, it was a standing policy that all futas with testicles so much as half as big as mine were to be sack tapped at every opportunity!  
Don’t worry, they liked it. They all even had a special property that made their nuts more sensitive than a human, but they were sort of elastic. Their nuts could be crushed under a hundred pounds of weight, then, when you took the weight off, you could see them slowly start to retake their shape! It was actually pretty mesmerizing.  
…Listen man! I’d been really busy and, when this story takes place, I hadn’t had sex in something like three years! Trying to pleasure one of my slaves in bed was a lot harder than just punching one between the legs and jerking off to the sensation of her orbs squishing against my knuckles!  
I wonder how much time I would have saved over the years if I neutered myself and no longer had to bust one out before bed.  
I never could have done it of course, my slaves would have been mortified. They actually had a market for dildo’s that are the PRECISE measurements of my genitals, if you can believe it.  
Anyway, on an average Monday afternoon, I was in my office for my scheduled 14 minutes of lunch before I returned to encoding reports from the frontlines and making notes on what specialties and immunities the next batch of Warriors would need. Ironically, the army up to the far north needed to be fire resistant since everyone up there knew at least some fire magic.  
My navy needed slaves that are good swimmers, and theres a forest to the east that needed Warriors with better night vision. Not only did I need to decode the messages, but I also needed to rate them by importance since the spawning pits could only make one type of creature at a time.  
I tended to stay in my office because I saved a total of three minutes by not walking to the cafeteria I spent four months of my life perfecting.  
Ahh… I remember making that cafeteria… My magic wasn’t as developed back then so we had to lay every brick by hand. Heh, then, after a hard days work, we’d all head into this giant bath together and bully the futas who got hard looking at my naked body.  
But there’s was this one futa, Cassandra, and she was a eunuch! No matter what any of us tried, her dick just refused to work, so everyone got insulted when she didn’t get hard from looking at me!  
She must have had her nuts squished like… Fifty times over the course of building that cafeteria.  
I have a great memory and remember each and every slave I ever made, but Cassandra was the only slave from my very first batch that was still alive, and relevant, when this happened.  
So, my office was a mostly square room with a desk in the center, but, the walls jut inwards after passing my desk, like a trapezoid. Directly to my left and right are walls and built into the walls were dumbwaiters. The right one sent me paperwork, and when it was finished, I put the papers in the left one to send out. This system kept things efficient and prevented clutter.  
For the rest of the room, there were several torches of blue fire, and the carpet was red. The wallpaper pealed in many places, and there was no furniture besides a couch on the left wall.  
At precisely 12:30, when my lunch break started, Cassandra and five other futa slaves entered my room.  
I raised my eyebrows as I didn’t see a tray of food with them. They were all naked, but that’s normal.  
I spoke up, my voice clear. “What’s going on?”  
“Master!” Cassandra stepped forward. She had a smile on her face, and her fur was more ruffled and unkempt than anyone else’s. It was really the only way you could tell she was the oldest slave I had. Oh, and as a side note my slaves did age, but taking a bath in the spawning pits every few years reversed it. Nobody figured that out until Cassandra was the first slave to live past 15 years.  
“We’ve noticed you’ve been feeling down lately,” Cassandra continued, “and we’re here to cheer you up! Instead of lunch, I’ve designed a game to help boost your spirits and exercise your brain!!” She put her hands on her hips, clearly proud of what she did.  
“…Okay.”  
“The game is simple! Each slave comes from a different batch, each with a unique trait about them. Now, I had Sasha (the Head Keeper of my dungeon, I granted some batches a little of my magic to keep the place running as I work, she was the most proficient at magic) use her freaky voodoo to switch all the genitals around, so it’s your job to find out which pair o’ nuts belongs to which slave!! But! There are some rules. In order to accurately test your knowledge of each batch, you’re not allowed to just bash one in the balls to see who reacts, and you can’t do the same thing twice!! For example, you’ve probably noticed that Hirrial (each slave wanted a unique name, but all the normal ones like Cassandra or Sasha were taken fairly early on) over there,” the one on the far left waved, “is from the fire resistant batch of slaves. You could take a candle to someone’s sack to see if they don’t react, but then you’re not allowed to use fire on anyone else! Also, as a hint, two people don’t share genitals with each other. Sound fair?”  
“…” I gripped the bridge of my nose. “Cassandra, I’m really busy with everything, I need to eat-“  
“Oh no no! I can’t let you, Master! We’ve all seen you walk around with that dead look in your eyes and it’s terrible! We’re not leaving until you at least try to finish this puzzle, and I’m not going to stop trying to cheer you up until you’re cheered up!!”  
I looked at her eyes, they were light green and filled with such determination. Looking at the other five, they had similar looking expressions, but that might be because all my slaves, generally, had the exact same face with only slight differences per batch.  
With a sigh, I stood up and went around my desk. “Fine.”  
From left to right, their names were Hirrial, Vierth, Duchy, snowbell (with a lowercase ‘s’), and Triey.  
From left to right, the special trait of their batches were to: resist fire, stay extremely composed, not enjoy ballbusting, have hair trigger orgasms, and absolutely despise getting their fur wet.  
“This should be easy.” I turned to Cassandra. “When I get done in the next fifteen seconds, will you get my food?”  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Yes Master.”  
First, I was wearing a long red skirt with a slit going up to my left waist and black tights underneath. My top was a red button up long sleeve shirt with gold trims.  
With that in mind, I seductively sat on my desk, moving the robes just out of the way so all five could see my hips, which were only covered in such a thin piece of fabric. Then, I undid only one button at the center of my shirt, and pulled it enough so everyone has a clear, unobstructed view of my bra, which was light blue with an intricate design of flowers.  
“Once this is over,” I said, my words delicate and slow, “I’ll be ever so grateful to the one who gets me my food… I might even have certain… ‘Rewards’… In mind.”  
With that, only two slaves didn’t get rock hard erections. Cassandra, and Hirral.  
I buttoned myself and stood. “Vierth’s cock is on Hirral.”  
Cassandra instantly realized her plan wasn’t going to work how she hoped.  
“Uh,” snowbell said, “but is there actually a reward for getting you your food or…”  
Everyone looked to me with pleading eyes, they all knew it had been three years since I last had sex and they all wanted to be the one to pleasure me.  
“Good question.” I reached behind my desk and pulled out a stress ball. “I changed my mind. You’re all getting me food, and the last person who does-.” I grabbed a pen and stabbed it down into the stress ball, puncturing it directly through the center. “-You might not be able to sit down for a few days.”  
With that, Triey’s dick went soft.  
“And that means Duchy’s sack is on Triey.”  
Cassandra pouted.  
With that in mind, I went over to Duchy and had to bend over slightly as the top of her head barely reached my chest. I lightly slid my finger along the underside of Duchy’s penis, and nothing happened. This means that she couldn’t have snowbell’s genitals.  
Then I splashed Vierth’s member with a cup of water that was on my desk, and Triey didn’t freak out from having wet fur, so Vierth can’t have Triey’s.  
At that point, it was easy to figure out who had who’s nuts.  
Hirral had Vierth’s.  
Triey had Duchy’s.  
Duchy couldn’t have snowbell’s.  
Vierth couldn’t have Triey’s.  
Let me put it this way with what I knew.  
Slave:                                              D__V__T__H__s  
Who’s privates they had:            ?__?__D__V__?  
With that in mind, because D couldn’t have s, V couldn’t have T, and two people couldn’t share genitals with each other it had to go like this:  
D__V__T__H__s  
H__s__D__V__T  
As I explained this to my slaves, I grabbed a candle, lifted Duchy’s cock, and set her balls on fire.  
Just as I suspected, nobody reacted because she had Hirral’s sack, and Hirral was immune to fire.  
“Ha!!” Cassandra yelled as she pointed at me. “Master! You’re a fool!! I’ve successfully tricked you!”  
“…Eh?”  
“You see, you failed to realize that I was part of this game! You just didn’t notice since because I have Vierth’s, so when you showed your boobs, the reason I didn’t get hard was due to her composure, and the reason Hirral didn’t get hard was because she has mine!” She punches herself in the balls to show her point, and Vierth falls to the ground in pain. Her batches composure was more like getting your dick sucked under a table at dinner and not letting anyone else know, not ignoring hits to the nads.“So the real answer would be:  
D__V__T__H__s__C  
H__s__D__C__T__V!”  
“…Okay… Congratulations? What was the point of that?”  
“Well… I thought you’d get something wrong but not realize it, so when you set somebody’s balls on fire they’d roll around in pain.” She grabbed her chin. “I’m not really sure what went wrong.”  
My eyes were half closed. “You’re an idiot.” I went back to my desk. “Now go get my food already.”  
“Do you feel better?” She asked with a smile.  
“I’m slightly annoyed that I have to work as I eat to make up for lost time, and I guess that’s slightly better than ‘dead inside’, so yeah, sure.”  
Cassandra’s moth wings fluttered her moth wings as she jumps in the air. “YESSS!”  
As she was in the air, Vierth, who had already recovered from Cassandra punch to her balls, kneed Hirral between the legs, which made Cassandra collapse in mid air, and my tired brain was having a hard time following everything so I used my magic to shoo them out of my office.  
Cassandra later waddled back into my room with my food. She normally liked to be naked, but she wore a fur colored apron for some reason.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I-!” Her voice was squeaky, as if someone had her balls in a vice. “Vierth didn’t like that surprise hit..! Did you know her batch was really spiteful?”  
“Yes.”  
“I didn’t…” She put the tray on my desk and crumbled to the ground. “In the cafeteria… She had Hirral, who has my set… Put my balls in the deep fry grease until I get back..!”  
“Welp… That’s… Okay. Need help getting back?”  
“No thanks!” She squeaked. “I’ve already got plans for tomorrow!”  
She limped out of the door, and a few seconds later I heard a blood curdling scream. I recognized it as the screams she yells when she orgasms.  
Later, I’d find out that the cook caught Hirral sticking her dick in the grease (the problem being that nobody wants to find deep-fried dick fur on their fries) and then used a tenderizing hammer to flatten her testicles. Hirral didn’t react though, so the cook just kept pounding them.  
Cassandra would later say ‘it was easily the hardest orgasm I’ve had in a long time’ and then she winked at me with her tongue out a little.  
The next day, I was busy with similar paperwork, and Cassandra came in just after breakfast. She was wearing fur colored underwear, which indicated that her balls were still sore and she didn’t want to be hit.  
“Master! I’ve got it!” She marched in with a remote in her hand and slammed it on my desk. “I made Sasha stay up all night making this!”  
“…What is it?”  
“It’s a device that’ll squish the nuts of the nearest futa! I’ve got a new game lined up for you!”  
I looked down at it. “…With this thing attack mine?”  
The proud look on her face was wiped away as she snatched the remote and sprinted out of my office, her moth wings fluttered to give her extra speed.  
The next day, she came back and put the remote on my desk again, her underwear now gone. “Alright, Sasha confirmed that it would have made your jewels go pop, but don’t worry, it won’t now! Your jewels are safe!” I’m not sure how this started, but the most common way my slaves refer to my testicles is to call them my ‘jewels’.  
“Fine. What’s this game you had in mind?”  
“Whenever somebody walks in, we take bets on whether they’re a woman or a futa, then you press that button to check! If they’re consumed in agonizing pain, then we know they’re a futa!”  
“…I see several flaws with this game.”  
“Don’t worry Master, I’m not an idiot! I’ve talked to everyone and they’ve agreed to wear baggy pants so you won’t be able to see anything!”  
“That’s… Fine.”  
She nodded triumphantly, then sat down and waited for somebody to come in.  
I actually liked this plan of hers as it involved me getting quite a lot of work done.  
Eventually, my concentration was ruined thanks to somebody walking in. I built those dumbwaiters for a reason, it’s inefficient to have someone manually bring me my paperwork.  
The slave looked exactly the same as everyone else but wore light tan sweatpants. It was clear that she didn’t enjoy having them touch or constrict her fur. She was also topless, though the fur kept anything from being noticeable.  
“Ooh!! Master! It’s time! So, what do you think? I think my money’s on futa!”  
I rolled my eyes. “Cassandra, there are two problems with your plan. Actually, three.”  
“What’s that?”  
“One, you don’t have any money to bet. Two, I know all of my slaves. I was there when each crawled out of the spawning pits. This is V-git, a woman born from last year’s December 2nd spawning.” V-git blushed under her fur, amazed by how great my memory is. “There’s no guessing involved as I know for a fact who she is. Third.” I pressed the button, and a surprised, agonized scream immediately penetrated the walls of my dungeon. “This remote squishes the nearest futa’s testicles? We can’t play this game as somebody, somewhere, is going to be in a load of pain, and she won’t know why her balls were suddenly put in a vice.” I crushed the remote in my hand. “We can’t play this game.”  
While I would learn later that the nearest futa was in an office right behind me, sorting papers based on date, and she loved the distraction, I believe my point still stands.  
Cassandra scoffed at me and stomped past V-git in a huff. I went back to doing work, but she poked her head in one last time.  
“Why do you hate fun?! Just let me make you have fun!!” Then she left  
V-git glanced between me and the doorway. “…Does that mean I can take this stupid thing off?” She tugged at the hips of her pants.  
“Yes. And it would be ‘these’ as ‘pants’ are plural.”  
“Ha! You’re really funny Master, why would it be plural if it’s one piece of fabric?” She easily ripped off the pants thanks to the strength I made her batch with, threw them over her shoulder, and left.  
It was quite a while since I last looked at the schools in my dungeon. What other little things were being taught that were blatantly wrong?  
“W-wait… Weren’t you supposed… To deliver my paperwork?”  
I never did find out what happened to those papers. I wonder if it was important.  
Anyway, I didn’t see Cassandra until six days later, when I was working with Sasha in the spawning pits.  
Basically, the single deepest region in my dungeon, the deepest part you could go in the entire world, was a series of caves. In those caves, I had built several pools of green, bubbling slime. The slime was a bright, neon green that stayed around 76 degrees. It was sticky and thick, but since severed parts gravitated towards the larger mass, simply getting out of the pool would get all the slime off of you.  
It also worked slightly better than a shower since the slime could feed off dead skin and dirt and all that.  
As for what we were doing, I wanted to teach Sasha how to create new batches of slaves. My thought process was that, if I could teach her to make new batches of slaves, then my workload would be less, which means I could spend time doing other things.  
Sasha looked like every other slave, except her batch has a higher natural talent for magic, and the best asses out of any batch I ever made. I was never been able to make butts better than theirs! She was just as small and petite as any other slave, but each cheek was bigger than her waist! It was incredible! But see, in my many attempts to replicate them, sometimes they weren’t firm enough, sometimes the waist was off, and sometimes I made their asses a little too big. Sasha’s batch had the best. End of story.  
Unfortunately, her outfit, which denoted her as my one of my Keepers, covered her assets a little too much for my liking. It was a mostly black set of robes, one single piece of fabric that ended in a thin ankle length skirt, had long open sleeves, and a hood, though they usually didn’t have the hood up. It had red trims, and, for Sasha, the bulk of the empty black canvas was covered with golden pictures, each sewn on to denote a magic spell she had sufficiently mastered. Her four moth wings, which were distended just off my slaves back, floated on the other side of the fabric.  
Originally these robes were going to be thicker, but after I saw how fantastic her batches bodies were, I changed it to a more loose, flowy fabric, so the robes would delicately slide down her form and show off every detail. Also small gust of wind revealed everything.  
Because she had the most pictures, by a very wide margin, she was the Head Keeper. By being Head Keeper, she could basically boss around anyone her little heart desired.  
The fact that she didn’t let that go to her head and instead seemed completely devoted to making sure my dungeon ran as smoothly as possible meant that she was basically perfect.  
All slaves who could use my magic were given a long staff of twisting dark wood that ended in a large, light green orb.  
So, standing in front of one of the smaller spawning pits, we threw old rotten food in.  
“See, this goop will eat anything currently not alive, and it’ll take those nutrients to either replenish you slaves, or to feed the new batches when we finally get around to making them.”  
Sasha nodded her head.  
“Now, don’t think we can use these pools as a trash dump though. Fabric get’s all stringy and metal get’s really sharp and jagged as it gets digested. It causes a lot of problems, so just don’t do it.”  
Sasha, who leaned over the edge and was gripping her staff, nods again. She didn’t talk a lot when I taught her.  
“What you want to do is only really put in organic material, like rotten food, but you don’t want to put in food that’s still edible! It’s more like surplus-“  
“MASTER!!” Cassandra yelled from behind me. “I officially-AAAH!!”  
Sasha turned around and, with fire in her eyes, twisted Cassandra’s recently regrown nutsack a full 900 degrees. “How dare you interrupt Master when she’s speaking!”  
“No-no-no-no! Please! Please don’t break them!” She was on the floor, desperately trying to untwist her balls.  
“Eh? I thought you were a pervert eunuch who could only cum from having her ‘precious’ balls destroyed.”  
“I-I am! AHH! But-but I need-UGH! To be intact when I talk to Master!!”  
I put a hand on Sasha’s shoulder. “It’s fine, let her go.”  
She turned to me with her eyes closed and a cute smile on her face. “Hehheh! Sorry Master!” She rubbed the back of her head. “I guess I should ask for your permission before I try to twist someone’s nuts off! Especially if they’re one of your creations!”  
I affectionately patted her head, then turned to Cassandra.  
...I’m not sure if Sasha realized that I could see her scowling at the fact I started giving someone else attention.  
“What are you ‘officially’ doing, Casandra?”  
She was still face first against the rock floor, holding her junk, but she eventually composed herself enough to stand, even if she was hunched over in agony.  
“M-Master! I’m out of options, so I...” she checked her sack one last time to make sure they weren’t twisted. “I officially challenge you to a duel! If I win, you have to do one thing I say, and put your all into it!”  
I could tell that Sasha was seconds away from ripping her nuts off, so I spoke quickly. “What do I get if I win?”  
She raised an eyebrow. “...I’m already your slave and you know you’re gonna beat me, what do you want?”  
“Hmm...” Yes, I could have gotten her to do anything if I asked, but I liked to imagine that all my slaves are individuals, so I never made a habit out of ordering them to do things they didn’t want to. “When I win, I’ll teach you all the math needed to evaluate supply requests from the front line.” I never asked anybody else to file these reports, as it often gave me fantasies of suicide, and I’ll go on record saying that my biggest mistake was that I never thought of creating a batch of slaves who would actually enjoy filling out supply requests. This was a punishment, I never would have asked my slaves to do it under normal circumstances.  
“Pfft, sure!” Cassandra said, not knowing the pain of having to stare at paper for several hours and having to cross check it against other papers to make sure the information is right, then cross checking the correct information against our current supply capabilities while simultaneously judging how important that particular warzone is and how... you get the idea. I planned to just make her do the cross checking, not the rest of the nightmare.  
“I challenge you to roshambo!” Cassandra continued.  
“Okay.”  
She started to panic. “B-but I get to go first! And... and you’re not allowed to use any magic!”  
“Fine.” I brought my leg back slightly and shot it forward with the speed of a bullet, stopping just centimeters from the bottom of her testicles. The purpose was to convey how she’ll need to make her one shot count.  
Her entire body shook in horror, but her reflexes weren’t good enough to cover herself even after my leg stopped, she just stood there like a deer caught in headlights.  
“You okay?” I said as I slowly lowered my foot.  
It took a few seconds for life to return to her face, then to nod. “N-not right now! Duh!” She cried. “Later! Tomorrow maybe!”  
“Why?”  
“Cause I almost got my nuts twisted off and that isn’t a fair start!”  
I scowled at Sasha as she inadvertently made this nonsense go on for another day. I could have just tanked the kick from her fluffy little paws then squashed Cassandra’s nuts against her pelvis in one go, but no. Now i had to take time out of my schedule to put Cassandra back in her place.  
Sasha turned her head and tried to whistle, feeling my seething hatred.  
“I won’t use magic, I wont use weapons, you get the first shot, I accept your reward if you win, somehow, but it’s happening tomorrow. I don’t care what excuse you have.” I turned to Sasha and pointed at her. “If you touch her sack before then, then all of my teachings will be put on hold until you figure out how to give yourself testicles so I can torture you sufficiently.”  
Sasha gulped, I wasn’t sure why.  
So the next day came, and Cassandra approached me as I was in my theatre with my war council.  
Basically, imagine a grand theater with some three thousand seats covered in luxurious red velvet. The stage was well lit, and normally the light for the seats were dim, but this wasn’t a performance, so everyone needed to see everything.  
A few weeks prior, one engineer from my massive forges had developed a new technology and wanted to show it off to me and my strategists. I needed to make sure it’d be profitable, and my strategists needed to see if it could actually be useful in their war plans.  
It was basically a six hundred pound suit of armor that my Casters would have to help my Warriors move in.  
Oh yeah. I had three basic strains of slaves. The Worker strain which was like Cassandra, they had the moth wings and reverse jointed legs, and the really soft paw pads and the slender build. The Caster strain was basically the same thing, but they had some access to my immense pool of magic.  
The Warrior strain however, was a lot bigger (a head shorter than me), with really dense muscles that still weren’t very visible under their fur. They didn’t have wings, but they did have big tits and a firm ass. Unfortunately, their legs were more like a normal human’s, but instead of toes they had four sharp claws. No paw pads.  
So. A Warrior was in the several hundred pound suit of armor, a Caster was behind her, using her magic to help the warrior move, and the demonstration involved attacking the warrior in many different ways and seeing how nothing could break through the metal. There were many tables all around the stage that were covered in weapons, armor, and medical supplies.  
Sasha was a few rows behind me, taking notes about what the Caster was doing, and all my strategists were in form fitting, military uniforms. Most Warrior strains had giant testicles but their penises are really small when flaccid. It was really easy to see the bulge through their pants when they sat, and each Warrior had a personal Worker as an attendant. It was common law in my domain that only the personal attendant for each Warrior was allowed to attack their genitalia (unless the Warrior was doing something illegal), and they used this power over their Warriors frequently.  
I originally had female Warriors in much greater number, but they kept thinking they were invincible, which made them either do really stupid things in combat, or abuse the Workers in my domain. Adding the giant, easily exploitable weakness between their legs was an efficient way to cut down on both.  
It was also really hot to see a Warrior bully a humble Worker, cause they’re so much stronger, taller and more imposing, only for the Worker to sack tap their sensitive nuts and floor the Warrior for several hours. It was great seeing a Warrior squirm on the ground in agony, but I think we’re getting off topic.  
The presentation was nearly over when Cassandra burst through one of the side doors and made her way to the stage.  
I rolled my eyes and stood up. I already told everyone about this intrusion, so they weren’t surprised.  
“Master! It’s time for-! Oh you’re already up.”  
I hopped onto the stage and quickly stripped my clothes off, Cassandra was already naked.  
Even after sitting around for years, I was still just as muscular as ever. My muscles were dense, I had a six pack, and every bit of me was firm. Except my boobs, which were completely natural, and my genitals, which you can’t really describe as ‘firm’. My testes were the size of cantaloupes, and my flaccid cock draped down to my knees. Also remember than I was a lot taller than normal people, so everything looked nice and proportional.  
All the Warriors started to get hard from seeing my body, but their attendants squeezed them back into composure. Except for one Worker who gave a full on, very audible slap.  
Cassandra widened her stance and pointed at me. I was surprised at how tiny her nuts were. “Alright Master! You ready? Do you remember the rules?”  
“Yes.”  
“Excellent!” She used her wings to flutter closer... then put brass knuckles on and punched me in the right nut, pinning the poor girl against my thigh.  
I instantly doubled over, holding my nut, but I didn’t fall to the ground. I will admit... I moaned slightly. “Wh-“ I said through the convulsions. “What the-nnnh! Hell?!”  
Cassandra smiled smugly. “Made no rule saying *I* couldn’t use tools.” The brass knuckles faded away to nothing. “Also we agreed that *you* couldn’t use magic.”  
In a fit of anger, I shot my foot out and lifted her up off the ground. She landed on her feet and look unconcerned.  
“I’m already going the extra mile to cheat, you think I didn’t pay a Caster to dull the pain in my nuts? Don’t worry, once you inflict a certain amount of pain it’ll all come rushing in at once... I’m not looking forward to that, but anything to help you!”  
By now, I was standing up straight, my teeth clenched. She reeled her leg back, which put a sort of iron boot around her paw, then launched it into my sack, perfectly catching both of them.  
“~Auuah!!~” I moaned in a... a very high pitched voice.  
“Master... do you..?” I was down on one knee, most of my cock resting on the ground, and I swung one arm up to pin her nuts to her pelvis. It did nothing. “Yeah, I guess it would make sense that you like having your jewels violated, considering how many of us you made that like to be hit down there.”  
She walked behind me, took out a flail, then swung it up under me to mash up the backside of my testicles. It hit my hands too, but I used magic to repair those.  
I tried hard to not make a sound, but my face betrayed the effort, I was blushing heavily and it was clear that I was trying not to enjoy myself.  
Okay listen. I’d been doing paperwork for the better part of twenty years, surrounded by people who treated me like a god. Cassandra was the first person to hurt the girls, and it... reminded me of when I first set out on my mission of conquest...  
In battle, I got kicked in the junk all the time! Sometimes I wore armor, but other times I didn’t and it was great!  
One time, early on, my forces had surrounded this village and i went in alone. I was all decked out in my evil looking, spiky black armor, but I wasn’t wearing the cod piece, so everything was just out, flopping around! Everyone thought I would get really rapey (which I wouldn’t have, my slaves are better looking, and they’d all get jealous), so when the defenders came forward, they all tried to castrate me, and it was fantastic! The absolute fear that I was only seconds away from being deballed was amazing!! I had magic to fix myself if anything went wrong, but still.  
So I hit Cassandra again, and at that point, I was on the verge of blowing my load all over the stage, which would have been horribly embarrassing. I had to think of something.  
I guess Cassandra realized this, so rather than continuing with heavy hits, she lifted my cock up (she struggled a little with its weight) and gave my pair a tap. A hard tap, but just a tap.  
By now, all of the audience was getting hot and bothered. The Warriors were trying to keep their composure, but their Worker attendants were all ready to go.  
The one person not ready for sex was Sasha, who had nothing but murder in her eyes.  
She gripped her wooden staff almost enough to crack it, and stared at Cassandra. “I’ll kill her, I’ll kill her, I’ll kill her.” She said repeatedly through clenched teeth.  
Once she saw that the repeated blows to my nuts were about to make me cum, she calmed down slightly.  
“Okay. That fat bitch can’t use magic. How is she using magic? She must have asked a Caster to help. Okay.” She looked around the room for signs of the Caster, as they can’t use magic on things they can’t see. She had to be in the room, or be looking through a distended eyeball. Sasha quickly found the eyeball, it was hidden up in the rafters of the stage, and quietly used a spell to find who was looking through that eyeball, and where they were. With that information, she left the room.  
Since time was off the essence, she sprinted up a few floors of my dungeon to find the other Caster hiding in a storage closet. Her name was Alpine, but Sasha never learned that.  
Alpine was a futa Caster, which was actually pretty rare considering they always tried to make their dicks bigger but usually made themselves unable to cum. See, unlike everyone else, Caster’s couldn’t regrow their balls, so I was the one who always had to fix them. Eventually, it became my standing policy that, rather than fixing the idiots who ruin themselves, I just turned them into women and was done with it. It usually took them about a week to adjust, which was really weird because, when I turned into a futa, it took me a really long time to get used to having a dick. I guess I sat on my nuts a lot, so maybe loosing an appendage is easier.  
Alpine was one of the few to avoid castration, but she did often use the eye spell to watch people when they least suspected. Her fetish was more about watching people, rather than directly taking part.  
Hiding behind a table, Alpine was sitting on the floor with her pants down to her ankles, her left hand covered her left eye to see into the theatre, and her right hand was around her sizable cock, pumping it up and down furiously (I’m sure the only reason she remained intact for so long was because she already had unusually generous proportions). Her legs were apart but came together at the paws, holding her staff between the paw pads, and the glowing green orb end resting between her left shoulder and her arm. As long as she was touching the staff, she could use magic.  
She was very quiet as she held her breath while masturbating, each breath out coincided with longer, slower strokes.  
She wore a variation of the Caster uniform, with thicker fabric and a slit directly in the front. The slit came up from the end of her skirt, and stopped just above the base of her cock, though Alpine had the slit hiked up to her chest so she could see herself. Under this, she wore black tights that gave a perfect outline of her package, though Alpine had them pulled down to her shins.  
Sasha had no patience for this, and used a spell to hit her nuts, but it was only the equivalent of a fairly light tap.  
“Mmmmmhm-AAAIIIIH!!” Alpine blew her fat load all over the inside of her pants and all along the wall in front of her, kind of like if a water balloon was shot out of cannon.  
Alpine, like most futa Caster’s, adored having her nuts violated, but they were terrified of being neutered and wouldn’t listen to the fact that their testicles are a lot more durable than they thought. I mean most futa’s wouldn’t even get a half chub from the pain that Sasha inflicted! Alpine’s sensitivity was disgusting.  
“…” Sasha looked down at Alpine, how she was a drooling, limp mess lost in ecstasy. “I’m glad Master didn’t make me a futa. That’s just pathetic.”  
“Mmmm… Dummy, don’t know what you’re missing..!”  
Sasha wanted to do more, but she had to walk away before she did anything stupid. It was super illegal to castrate a Caster, and the only suitable punishment was exile to the dark continent. Luckily I never had to do it because my slaves respected my laws.  
“W-wait!” Alpine yelled, rolling out from behind the table. “I’m…” She blushed and the fur around her cheeks turned a red tint. “I’m still… A little backed up and haven’t cum in a month… Could you..?”  
“…” The pure, unfiltered disgust was plastered all over Sasha’s face. “…No.”  
One shudders to think what would have happened if Alpine’s balls weren’t legally protected in my domain.  
Sasha walked back to the theatre, confident in the idea that she prevented Cassandra from cheating, and that she successfully protected my nuts.  
Upon walking back into the theatre, she saw me bending Cassandra over one of the tables that used to have weapons on them. Based on how the angle was, she could see our left sides, and she had an excellent view of my fat, slightly red, nuts swinging back as they repeatedly slapped Cassandra’s ass.  
I had a sadistic smile on my face as I grabbed the back of Cassandra’s neck and forced her face into the wood, and Cassandra had a pleased look on her face, though I’m not sure if it was because her plan worked and I was enjoying myself, or because she herself was enjoying herself.  
While my dick is basically the size of her entire torso, I made their bodies ‘elastic’ enough that their organs were harmlessly pushed aside, even as I thump against the inside of their ribcages. That being said, you want to angle down a little and poke the skin around her stomach. Feeling someone’s heartbeat through my penis was probably the single most disturbing thing I ever experienced.  
If only anybody other than me had a big enough dongle to make use out of their ability to not be split in half. It was actually pretty interesting to see. My Warriors might make a little bump out of their tummy, but they’d have to really shove themselves down to the hilt.  
As for everyone else, the strategists and their attendants were having sex all along the theatre seats, with their uniforms haphazardly tossed around the room. The room sounded and smelled like a massive orgy, even though it was only ever two people having sex with each other at a time. Also the Warrior in the massive experimental armor had her cod piece removed, with her attendant cupping her balls and stroking her thick cock.  
Sasha gave a sigh, then sat down near the right side of the room, away from everyone else. She leaned forward onto the back of the next seat and starred at my swinging nuts. She was glad to see me enjoying myself, but really hated that it was Cassandra I was having sex with.  
I’m not sure what she was thinking, but every time my nuts clanked against Cassandra, Sasha used a spell that was the equivalent of putting Cassandras balls under twenty pounds of weight, but only for a second.  
Maybe she thought that I wouldn’t notice because she did it as my nuts were hitting Cassandra, but... It’s my magic. Casters are basically borrowing a portion of my power, and I know when it’s being abused. Funny thing though, Cassandra was still under the influence of Alpines spell, so she felt nothing. Sasha noticed the lack of pained squirming from Cassandra, she just kept that look of pure satisfaction as I rammed her from behind.  
In response to Cassandra ignoring her magic, Sasha kept making the spell more and more powerful, which eventually broke Alpine’s spell and sent all the accumulated pain into Cassandra at once.  
Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her knees slammed shut, she tried to arch her back (my right hand was on the back of her neck, and my left hand was on her lower back, just above her butt, so she couldn’t move much), her wings desperately fluttered about, and her entire body spasmed violently. She didn’t yell, so I wasn’t entirely sure what was happening to her. All I knew was that she was being feisty, so I took pleasure in keeping her down, and her body spasms shook the entirety of my cock, which, for the first time in I think three years, brought be to cum inside somebody!  
It felt amazing! How did I go so long without using my slaves the way I designed them?! It wasn’t even a matter of not having time, well... It was at first, I had things to do, but then I had just lost interest, I was more focused on quickly busting one out before bed that I just never bothered. Did all I need was a few kicks to the nads to get my libido going again?  
Either way, I wasn’t able to just stop having sex after all that, so I allocated twenty minutes a day do plow somebody in my domain. Didn’t matter who, Sasha eventually imposed a lottery to keep everything fair.  
This wasted time would eventually stack up, and cause absolutely horrible problems for the war effort down the line.  
I can’t honestly say it was worth it in the long run, considering how many headaches I got and how much longer the war went on for, but it sure felt great!  
As for Cassandra, I pulled out of her, my cock immediately going flaccid and giving a satisfying slap to my thigh, and she hit the ground, desperately holding her sack. She was right on the edge of jizzing her load all over the stage, and she looked just so pathetic that I gave a swift kick to her testes so she could finish. Afterwards she sprawled out on the floor, she was just so tuckered out.  
I immediately knew what happened, and punished Sasha with having to figure out how to turn herself into a futa so I could repeatedly abuse her nuts. I don’t think she liked the physical pain or embarrassment, but she absolutely loved the idea that I took enjoyment from punishing her, and jerked off to mental images of my smiling face every night. Eventually I stopped the punishment and, disheartened, she turned herself back into a woman shortly thereafter.  
Also, making good on our deal, I went on to teach Cassandra how to do some of the more basic checks when it came to budget reports. She was decent enough at it that I completely ignored how she brought people over to double check her work and torture her nuts when she made mistakes. Completely unintentional mistakes, of course.  
Oh, also that suit of armor performed very well in testing, but I learned a few years later that having many Casters moving many of those armors at once put a serious drain on my magic power. The number of those suits had to be severally reduced, and the war grew so big at that point that the limited number would really hinder how effective they were for the war effort... Also the Warriors eventually petitioned the armors complete removal because the Casters often stopped my magic (which trapped the Warrior under several hundred pounds of armor), removed their cod piece, and, along with the Warrior’s attendant, bashed around their large, defenseless nuts, when the Warriors couldn’t even bend down or cover themselves.  
I dragged my feet to fully remove them. My Warriors may have put up a fuss, but they loved it. They may have been embarrassed to admit it, but they couldn’t hide their real feelings from me.


End file.
